New Life
by Sorceress Fujin
Summary: Quistis X Laguna (Focuses around everyone else too...) Their planet is being destroyed due to Time Compression. Preview: Earth no longer was a captivating sight but, a painful memory of a place we would never set foot on again.


**_Disclaimer:_**  I do NOT own ff8.

**_A/N:_**  This is a continuation fic; meaning it is set after the events of Final Fantasy 8.  It's a Quisuna (Quistis X Laguna) but everyone will have their parts.  Hope you enjoy, please review so I know whether to continue!

Prologue 

Quiet sobs echoed off the metallic halls of steel and scrap metal, as the contraption flew through space at an increasing speed.  Goosebumps scattered over my arms and legs as I felt the vibration from the engines seep up my spine, as they roared loudly beneath us.  I looked around, a tear in my left eye as I gazed at the few of us that were left; I guess I still couldn't comprehend that our planet, Earth, is destroying it self. 

I swallowed back the lump in my throat as my eyes darted away, the short brunette that sobbed into her boyfriends jacket still trying to forget all that had happened just continued to cause my chest to ache in a way that I couldn't bare to withhold.   Space was as empty as I had previously seen when I last was up here, yet, Earth no longer was a captivating sight but, a painful memory of a place we would never set foot on again.   

I'm pretty sure none of what happened had registered in my brain, yet, how could I be so calm?  I blinked, Laguna stood in front of me looking out the same window I had apparently been staring out of for over a half-hour.  We continued to watch silently as the earth slowly crumbled away, another earthquake obviously tearing through its already mangled terrain.    It had been two years of destruction, ever since Ultamecia was defeated and the time compression took place; the world began having serious earthquakes every month, before it turned into weeks, days, …and hours. 

Although, our immediate group was alive, as well as some others, nothing was the same; we had all lost something-someone.  My eyes continued to fixate on the planet, while the others were in their own worlds, even Seifer and Fujin.  My eyebrows narrowed in sadness; I still remember the look on their faces when Raijin died right before boarding the spaceship.  He was running towards the ship with them but an earthquake hit making him plummet to the Earth's core.  Laguna had grabbed Seifer before he tried something foolish, as well as Squall had grabbed the silver-haired woman.   Fujin held the blonds head to her bosom, stroking his hair gently as tears of memories past dripped down her pale face.

I blinked, as I stopped looking in my peripheral vision at the others.   I didn't need to look around the control room to see that Rinoa was sitting near Squall crying while he sat there, still as a board, unsure of what to do with his weeping fiancée.   Or how Zell sat quietly in the middle of the room with a silent Ellone and depressed Moomba. 

The feeling of a hand on my stomach brought me away from my depressing thoughts, I quickly looked up to see my lover staring at me with such a depressed look I couldn't help but turn away afraid of breaking down myself, yet, as I tried to look away I couldn't.

My hand slipped over his as I closed my eyes briefly as he tried to speak but couldn't seem to form the words.   A surge of pain rushed through my body.  "AHH!" I moaned out suddenly, turning to lean against the wall.  The painful feeling in my swollen belly increased.  "Lag-" I stopped as another one hit,  "I'm going into labor…" 'I guess I forgot to mention I was pregnant,' I choked out, darkness consuming me.

**_Laguna's P.O.V._**

I know my face went pale as Quistis passed out from the pain and stress of labor at this point in time.  The others looked at me curiously, yet with knowing looks as Squall and Irvine jumped up to help carry the pregnant woman. 

Kiros and Ward were waiting outside the medical room when we came rushing down the hall.  "What's going on?"  The dark skinned man, my best friend, asked then shut his mouth immediately as the blonds body came into view.  "Get her on the medical bed immediately."  He ordered opening a door adjacent from them; Ward looked at us and began to go down the hall we had come down, to find more supplies.

The ship was built by the hands of the Esthar engineers, one of the leaders being, Seifer Almasy.   It was a long rectangle like shape with circular structures going down the sides, matching the large one sticking out on top that was the second part of the control center.    Needless to say, the ship was huge, built for long-term travel… 

I sucked in a breath as my friend pulled off my lover's ragged skirt and underwear.  Had I not been worried about Quistis, or amused by my son and his comrades red faces I would have thought this very uncomfortable with having my close friend taking off her skirt.  Quistis coughed, moaning in pain as she began to come to; a scream left her lips as the head of the child, my child, began to come through. 

My eyes didn't fail to see my son and Irvine looking at me with confirmed suspicions as I leaned down to kiss her forehead.   No one had known who the father of Quistis's baby was; well, they had their suspicions: Seifer was the first to be accused, then Zell, Nida, Irvine, even Squall.  Needless to say, they were not the baby's fathers.  I remember playing that through my head over and over when she had first announced to me she was carrying second child – by blood.   

I gulped as I looked down to see the child being born, before I knew it my stomach turned, I took a step back and passed out.

**_Quistis's P.O.V._**

The sparkling of silver twinkled in my vision as a coat of black surrounded it; twinkling and shiny I couldn't help but try and reach out for it before the light took over.  I blinked; the metallic door had just opened which had caused the metal to shine over my closed eyes from the sharp light above.  "What's going on?"  I whispered, trying to sit up but found it hurt.  "Ugh.."   Laying back down I looked to see who had come through the door.  "Kiros?"  My voice asked,  "Where am –" As I looked around, middle of my sentence, I stopped and shook my head.  "No, no.."  I repeated, "Tell me I was dreaming.."

Kiros shook his head, the beads in his hair clicking together as they brushed against one another.  "Don't get worked up; you have someone that would like to meet you." 

I took a jagged breath as my memory of contractions fluttered in my head.  'I gave birth?  Right, I had forgot…'  My eyes cringed, 'Had I really not got to experience the birth of my own …child?'  My lips curved to a smile as I began to think to think of my new baby I had yet to see.  As my eyes darted up to meet Kiros I noticed he was already gone.  Ward opened the door for Laguna to come through, a bundle in his arms wrapped up in a tan cloth, with a smile Ward left, Kiros obviously pulling him away. 

"Quistis?"  Laguna's voice asked as he walked towards me, lowering the baby into my arms.  Rubbing his leg he nervously spoke,  "It's a girl!"  His comforting voice said with delight, unsure of how I would react. 

My eyes swelled up with tears, as I gazed at the tiny infant with soft brown hair.  "My-," I stopped myself and looked to him.  "Our baby." I rephrased. 

A look of joy beamed across his face with a child-like expression.  "What do you want to name her?  I doubt she wants to be called baby the rest of her life."  Laguna mumbled out, giving me a grin as he stroked my cheek with his finger.

"Silver."  My lips had parted and decided before I could even think.  I guess it was the only thing I could think of, waking up like that.   The events that had happened did not leave my mind though, a smile of happiness couldn't drown out the painful look in my eyes that I had and probably forever would have.

**_TBC_**

****

****

**_A  
U  
T  
H  
O  
R  
S  
  
N  
O  
T  
E  
S_**

****

**_~ Well, what did you think?  Sound interesting?  Boring?  Fish?  …heh, ignore the last one..  Please review so I know whether to continue or not.._**


End file.
